


I'm Ready (Stay With Me, Please)

by Emily_Elizabeth_Rose



Series: Katsuki 'Seducer' Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Depression, Dog Size Swap!, He was seduced by Yuuri and saw the light, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Tiny Makkachin, Vicchan Lives, Vicchan is giant, Viktor is depending a lot on alcohol in an unhealthy way, and then the light went away, because where is the fun in a dog size swap au when we don't see both the dogs?, but won't die, imagine losing the wonder that is Katsuki Yuuri after he seduced you thoroughly, mostly canon except for dog sizes, vicchan does still cause yuuri to bomb at the gpf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Rose/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Rose
Summary: Dog size swap au that morphed into a more in depth discussion of Viktor's depression and slight alcoholism.Where Yuuri Katsuki is a playboy seducer that changes Viktor's world, Viktor surprises everyone by following him to Japan and becoming his coach. (The attempt to become his main piece of ass is something Yuuri will later ask Viktor to never mention to anyone, especially in their wedding speeches in front of his family Viktor!)





	1. Viktor Waits

**Author's Note:**

> So first attempt at a Yuri on Ice fanfic
> 
> Initial idea came from tosquinha's doodles
> 
> [here](http://tosquinha.tumblr.com/post/162559591127/doodles-dump)
> 
> I wanted to show my understanding of the characters at the same time as showing the doggies being big and smol. While I love fics that have Viktor being friends with Chris, there isn't much evidence for it in the show apart from the pool scene which could just be casual friends rather than besties.  
> Also Yuuri Katsuki is one of the most sexual people in the show and I just find it odd when people have him being sexually naive and needing Viktor to explain things to him. He may be new to romantic relationships but there is nothing saying he never had a previous sexual relationship. I think Yuuri separated love and sex in college. Like the Chihoko event is evidence to me that Yuuri has had past sexual relationships- in that Viktor presumed Yuuri had sexual relationships in the past and Yuuri never denied it.  
> I want to explore this more in a follow up fic if people are interested in hearing more? Yuuri Katsuki, heartbreaker that will give you the best night of your life but will never go out to coffee with you in the morning or go out on dates.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at  
> http://emily-elizabeth-rose.tumblr.com/  
> Please come and check out my account! <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it and please comment with your thoughts! <3

When Viktor Nikiforov was 15, he was lonely. Well, not _alone_ lonely but there was never anyone waiting for him at home, no one calling to check if he had his dinner, no one making sure he was taking care of himself. His family was his aunt and she was content to let him live in the dorms after his parents died. His support network was Yakov until Yakov got frustrated by ‘teenage angst’ and brought him to get Makkachin. Makkachin was supposed to be a big dog that Viktor could take running and use as a furry weight set but she ended up being a sweet little toy poodle. Yakov had stared in confusion at the tiny ball of fluff that Viktor had come out of the pet store with.

Makkachin was the most spoiled dog in Russia. She was too small to be comfortable in the cold Russian weather so Viktor’s Instagram was filled with pictures of tiny little Makkachin in various outfits. The most liked pictures of her were the ones of her in her custom-made costumes that matched Viktor’s for the season. She would be the cutest ice skater if only they made ice skates in her size.

But the problem with a dog being your closest friend was that it got pretty lonely. She never talked back to him. Well she was a great listener and barked at all the right cues but she never could actually talk to him. She wasn’t able to persuade him to not have a drink when he was feeling sad and it always led to him drinking himself into a stupor. Yakov’s yelling was always the worst those days because Viktor could see Yakov was trying to help. He just didn’t know how. No matter how many hugs Yakov could give, which were the best hugs ever, Viktor wanted something more. He wanted hugs from someone who wasn’t like a father figure and could be like the character in the romantic comedy films he tended to watch these days.

At age 27, Viktor Nikiforov was lonely. Despite his media personality, he wasn’t the life of the party or a playboy. He hadn’t been kissed in years and hadn’t been in a relationship for even longer. It was hard to find someone who actually cared about _Viktor_ rather than Viktor Nikiforov, international figure skater superstar. His last boyfriend had dumped him after 3 separate ad campaigns had led to tabloid articles about him dating his female partner, as well as saying ice skating was taking too much of his time. What was he supposed to do exactly? Give up his career for a relationship? Be more obviously gay? It wasn’t that easy and when Viktor had tried to explain that, Alexei had yelled and told him never to message him again. Since then, it was just Viktor and Makkachin, in their matching costumes and isolation.

It wasn’t until the Grand Prix Final banquet that he finally felt something other than a dull nothingness in his chest. Katsuki Yuuri had literally came out of nowhere, dazzling Viktor with his dancing skills and vibrancy. For the first time in years, Viktor felt alive. He wasn’t even having to fake a smile and his heart moved with the music as the small Asian man led him through all types of dance. Madame Baranovskaya would actually have something positive to say about this man and his ability to demand attention through his dancing. She then would have criticised Viktor’s lack of ability to name every style of dance that Katsuki led him through. The pole dancing, he honestly didn’t know what she would think. There was an athleticism and grace that Katsuki just oozed as he battled Chris on the pole. Chris may have made himself known in seniors for his sex routines buy Katsuki won the night of the banquet.

And then he left. After asking Viktor to be his coach. Something he had never been asked before. It’s always: ‘Viktor, when are you retiring?’, ‘What are your plans for next season?’, ‘Viktor, do you think you can hang on to your gold medals with all the younger skaters competing? It irritated him to no end. They put him on a pedestal just to wait for him to fall and provide them with entertainment. But no one had suggested being a coach. Not yet anyways. Yakov always made it clear that his plan for Viktor’s future was keep skating until he no longer could. If by injury, moving on to PT and then a few ice shows while learning to coach under Yakov. If still whole when he retired, then ice shows until Viktor was in his late 30s and then start coaching. Either way, coaching was never on the table until the world got everything they could from him.

But Katsuki. Katsuki wanted Viktor as a coach before he was no longer able to skate. Wanted him while the world still expected him to follow the plan. Viktor hadn’t truly surprised anyone in years, let alone himself. Everything he did was expected because he was expected to surprise. No one was surprised because he had surprised them already. But this. This would be a surprise that even he wasn’t expecting. He wanted to do anything Katsuki Yuuri asked of him. He wanted to follow him to Japan and train him and use the onsen and just be with Katsuki Yuuri. He was beautiful and wonderful and perfect. He seduced Viktor without even having to try. Viktor was like putty in his hands, ready to be anything Katsuki Yuuri wanted him to be.

The night ended far too soon for his liking. Katsuki Yuuri vanished without a trace while Viktor prepared to move to Japan. Makkachin needed a doggy passport to travel and Viktor couldn’t leave Makkachin behind alone while Viktor wasn’t alone anymore. And maybe Katsuki Yuuri would be willing to adopt a puppy with Viktor and Makkachin could be a mommy. They’d have a whole puppy family and Viktor would be happy and carefree and they’d live happily ever after. Viktor even choreographed a short program that made him feel light and good. Agape was the joy of love, of being accepted for who he was without any questions. Unconditional love. What life would be like being Viktor Katsuki, assuming Yuuri wanted to get married of course.

 

* * *

 

Katsuki Yuuri was absent from Worlds, having failed to qualify. It surprised Viktor that there wasn't any male competitor for Japan. Looking up the JSF, Katsuki Yuuri was literally the  _face_ of Japanese male figure skating. Shouldn't he have been sent, no matter his rankings at nationals? They only had Katsuki to represent them, regardless of any recent flubs. He made it to the GPF and was a top ten figure skater in the world, arguably top five. But it was fine. Viktor could talk to the JSF when he officially coached Yuuri. Viktor just needed the call from Yuuri to tell him where to show up for training                                                                                    

* * *

      

And then he didn’t call.

Viktor waited months and months for a message. A sign. Anything. He left messages with Katsuki Yuuri’s twitter and Instagram account but didn’t hear anything back. According to the skating boards, Katsuki Yuuri was famous for his cold, aloof personality and his lack of contact with his fans. He shouldn’t have been surprised but he was. Yakov had made him run suicides for weeks because Viktor kept turning up hungover to practice. He couldn’t help it. He finally got a glimpse of joy and life and then it vanished. Yakov couldn’t understand why he didn’t want to perform Agape anymore. But Viktor couldn’t skate a story of unconditional love and acceptance when it was obvious he had been seduced by a man who had obviously done this time and time again.

Yuuri Katsuki was obviously a man that took pleasure in coming to event and seducing someone. He would make them feel special and loved and whole. And then leave. Could Viktor even be mad though? He wasn’t promised anything more than that night. He could show Yuuri Katsuki he understood him. He could skate the story of that night and Yuuri’s life and prove that Yuuri could be who he was with Viktor. He didn’t need exclusivity, he just needed Yuuri. He just needed to feel like he did that night again. He would be anything or anyone Yuuri needed if he would just let him be close to him. Be with him. Feel whole again and feel even an ounce of love and affection. Eros was born to show Katsuki Yuuri that he understood him and he would be with Yuuri in a heartbeat. if he would only let him.

Yakov seemed pleased with the programs, already talking about who would present a challenge this season and how he could prepare for it. Chris, Altin, some Canadian were all bumping up their difficulties for next season and Viktor would have to fight to retain his gold. But he could do it. Yakov believed in him. Viktor didn’t really care about them. What were they to him? Chris a rival turned somewhat friend that still could never fully be a rival. Chris hadn’t even managed to come within thirty points of his program at the Final. It isn’t a rivalry if no one doubts who is going to win. A friendship built on a one-sided rivalry is never healthy either. Viktor has fun with Chris sometimes, hanging out at a hotel pool, getting coffee, liking each other’s selfies, but there wasn’t any easiness there. Chris never forgot that Viktor was always above him on the podium and Viktor never could forget Chris’ less and less passionate cries that he will win gold next season.

 

Viktor was truly alone.

 

* * *

 

Yakov had him promise to limit his drinking to one drink a night and Viktor _tried_ , honestly. There were some nights he slipped and called Yakov drunk to collect him from a bar because there was no one else to bring him home. But on the whole, he seemed to be doing better since there were no more hungover practices. No more refusing to perform Agape. He tweaked it to be about God rather than other people. His feelings for Katsuki Yuuri may be unconditional but they obviously weren’t returned. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself by discussing feelings of all consuming love for a man who wouldn't even message him back when reporters asked about the programs for the season. Eros would be a call to Katsuki Yuuri that he could handle his lifestyle, could handle being the man he came home to after seducing various men and women. The reporters would see the seduction in the routine but Yuuri would see the true meaning, he’d have to. A man that could make music with his body would understand the music Viktor created for his attention.

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks after that, that Viktor got Makka’s permission to travel to Japan. He pinned it to the fridge, hoping that he would need it in the future. Viktor decided to order Makkachin outfits to match Katsuki Yuuri’s costumes. The tiny little doggy would look so cute in the blue ruffles or the clean lines of his new papa's costumes. Oh Makkachin is going to have a new blue wardrobe to greet his new step papa.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until the off season that Viktor’s plan to seduce Katsuki Yuuri changed.

His twitter had been going insane with notifications all day during practice. Yakov insisted on off season training only being an extra rest day so Viktor didn’t check his notifications until he had finished taking Makkachin for a run. Well, more of a walk. Makka’s tiny little legs meant that she wasn’t that great for cardio training but was always eager to keep up with her owner. Viktor always enjoyed looking back at her eager little determined face, trying to keep up with her long-legged owner.

Viktor had showered and settled on to the couch for some Russian soap operas that were mildly entertaining when he opened his twitter app. 2344 notifications popped out at him. While his daily tags were usually high enough, they never were this high without a recent campaign or performance. Looking closer, he noticed that most of the tweets had a link included.

Opening the link, he pressed play and almost dropped his phone.

Katsuki Yuuri was skating to Stammi Vicino.

He was skating to a song about calling out to someone to end their loneliness and stay with them.

Was this a sign?

Was this Yuuri’s way of telling Viktor that he wanted him again?

Was this Yuuri telling him that he wanted Viktor? The skating was beautiful, even better than his own. Yuuri hadn’t downgraded any of the jumps despite the numerous quads that Viktor adds to his programs. He even seemed more expressive, in a way that made Viktor feel deeply ashamed. He had been getting PCS that he didn’t deserve because his Stammi Vicino was never this good. He was numb and dead and couldn't ever get the sense of hope the piece needed.

When it finished and Yuuri skated over to a woman at the edge of the rink, Viktor felt jealously bubble up within him. Why had Yuuri performed _Viktor’s_ program for _another conquest?_ He quickly pushed it down. Yuuri had performed _his_ program. _His program_. That had to be a sign. That had to be Yuuri telling him that he was ready for Viktor to come to him and stay close to him. Viktor needed to rewatch the video. He needed to make sure that he was seeing the true meaning. After all, Yuuri was a suave playboy that travelled from country to country seducing everyone and Viktor was a romantic failure that couldn’t even make a relationship with a less beautiful man work.

He pressed replay and just focused on Yuuri's expressions.

Yuuri’s face was so open, so inviting. He was begging someone to stay with him, to never leave him.

But did that mean him or the mystery woman?

It had to be him, right?

Why else would Yuuri skate his routine if it wasn’t meant for Viktor?

Maybe he was sending a message to Viktor, saying that he wanted Viktor to be with him but he also wants to continue to seduce other people? Viktor could live with that.

Viktor exited out of twitter and looked up flights to Japan. The next flight to Japan was leaving in two days. It would give him just enough time to pack the essentials and arrange to have everything shipped over later, when he had settled in. Yakov could arrange everything.

 

Oh. Right.

 

Viktor would need to break off his contract with Yakov. That would be okay though. Yakov would understand that it was necessary for true love.

Viktor booked the flight for himself and Makkachin’s transport. He got his travel suitcases and started gathering up his belongings.

Everything would be alright. Soon he would show the most seductive man alive that he can understand the game and play it with him.

He would then coach Yuuri to his full potential and they would surprise the entire world. Everything would be perfect and Makkachin would get a new Papa to beg for head pats and treats from.

* * *

 

Viktor's face hurt from smiling by the time he fell asleep to the knowledge that everything was going to be okay from now on.


	2. From Russia, with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor prepares to leave Russia behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two!!! We are going to get Viktor on that plane to Japan!!!
> 
> I honestly had a lot of trouble with this chapter, trying to get Viktor's character and relationships right and to also not portray Viktor as someone who put life on pause in Russia for Japan.  
> [Viktor is a financial genius](https://shysweetthing.tumblr.com/post/162796933245/victor-nikiforov-is-a-financial-genius-you-asked)  
> He wouldn't just leave without putting his affairs in order and organizing for his apartment to be let while he's gone. Also I noticed in the show that Minako (I believe) was saying there was talk that Viktor was inspired by the video of the routine so I tried to work that in there because people wondering why he left skating would either have 1. His depression come to light or 2. The banquet come to light. Neither of which are good for advertisers.
> 
> Also I see the only people in Russia that Viktor would actually be semi close to would be his rink mates. Like him and Georgi would have been skating together for years. The difference for me between Georgi and Chris re financial loss from coming in second and constantly being overshadowed would be proximity. I assure you that you will become friends with anyone with enough years, learning about make up together, and stupid jokes. Secondary school friendships are forged by proximity and a common enemy (read Yakov)
> 
> Anyways! Tell me what you think! I respond to comments and am also willing to chat about the chapter.  
> I don't have anyone to check over things for me so there may be a few errors here and there. Please tell me and I'll correct them right away!  
> Follow me [HERE :) ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emily-elizabeth-rose) on Tumblr  
> I love hearing what you think of my little fic! <3

Viktor had managed to pack up most of his apartment before going to sleep. A combination of not having that many belongings that he wished to bring with him and also not sleeping that much allowed this. So when his alarm _beeped_ shrilly, he was able to get out of bed without too much hassle. Meaning after hitting the snooze button twice. He ran through his usual skin care regime before changing into his sweats for practice. He couldn't let his skills get rusty. What would Yuuri think if his new coach couldn't do a quad flip on the first try? He might decide not to take Viktor as a lover and instead force him to watch as Yuuri takes another lover and gives them all the joy in the world. 

Makkachin's whines for food brought him out of the minor tailspin of dark thoughts and he quickly got his little doggie her food. He took a picture of Makkachin looking disgruntled while waiting for her pink food bowl, selecting the right filter and uploading it to Instagram with the caption: Someone is eager for her breakfast! #Makkachin #Cutie #SpoiledPooch

He checked his watch as he prepared his own breakfast. Forty five minutes until practice. Enough time to eat, get ready, and run to the rink. He would break his contract with Yakov and say goodbye to his rink mates. He would miss the familiar faces. Yuri's screams as Mila used him as a weight set. Georgi's eyeliner woes. How many times did he have to advise the man that Chanel is the brand to beat when it comes to make up? Would Georgi still message him the details and news of his love life when Viktor is living in Japan? He hoped so. Georgi had been a friend for many years, never complaining about being overshadowed by Viktor. It was a relief that Georgi's woes always came from women rather than his career. Neither Viktor nor Georgi ever had to worry about competition for romantic partners and so could avoid the unpleasantness of work ruining friendships.

Yuri would definitely stay in touch with Viktor. He would also do it in the most teenager way ever. Viktor could appreciate no longer being a teen and felt a brief stab of pity for Yakov. He constantly dealt with teenagers and the Russian team were particularly awful in that department.

Viktor knew Yuri would continue to talk to him because Viktor would be coaching his idol and possible teenage crush. Oh yes. Yuri might be one of the few skaters that didn't hold Viktor up as the idea of skating perfection, which was a relief. Viktor never cared to know who was Yuri's idol despite glimpses of posters in lockers over the years. It was only after Sochi when Viktor was searching for Yuuri Katsuki merch that he recognized some of the posters from Yuri's lockers. Viktor would occasionally be able to get Yuri to compliment Yuuri after a few comments which always resulted in Yuri screaming at him that Katsuki's spins were way better that Viktor's while angrily taking off into a triple or a quad depending on how nice a comment he had made about Yuuri.

 

Makkachin's little yip interrupted Viktor's thoughts. He glanced at his watch and noticed he was a running late. Frowning at his watch, he pulled out his phone to look up Yuuri's family Onsen's phone number. He needed to book a room in order to coach Yuuri. He pressed call while clearing away his dishes.

"Yu-topia Katsuki. Irasshaimase?"

Viktor paused for a moment at the Japanese. It was obvious that a Japanese onsen would use Japanese but it had shaken his confidence slightly. Would Yuuri's family be happy with a non Japanese speaking husband for their son? Viktor made a mental note to start learning Japanese. But until then...

"Err...English? Please?"

The woman on the other end seemed kind as she told Viktor to wait a moment. There was a brief silence as the phone was put down and Viktor used the break to put on his shoes. He had one shoe on when a different female voice came out of the phone.

"Hello. Yu-topia Katsuki. How can I help you?"

Viktor stood immediately, one foot bare, as he cleared his throat.

"I would like to book a room please? To stay. At your onsen. Please?"

The woman made a noise of acknowledgment and asked for the dates a moment later.

"I will arrive in Japan in three days and I will be staying a month initially."

Viktor rattled off his name and credit card information for the booking and affirmed that he understood that a deposit would be charged to his card to hold the room. 

After hanging up, Viktor quickly put on his other shoe. He made a quick check that Makkachin's automatic food and water bowls were good for the day before grabbing his skating gear bag and beginning his jog to the rink.

 

* * *

 

Viktor's morning practice and meeting with Yakov went as well as expected. He told his coach he was taking personal time off for a couple of days, deciding not to mention retirement. Yakov's divorce was only finalised recently enough and Viktor didn't want to cause him stress earlier than needed. He would tell Yakov before he left. He could organize a small get together for the other skaters at his apartment and tell Yakov after that. 

Viktor met with his accountant that afternoon. He needed to inform them of his changing circumstances and what to adjust accordingly. He set up a small account for Yuri's expenses while he went to Japan. Viktor knew Yuri wasn't wealthy and how consuming skating could be, especially at the start of seniors when prize money is out of reach. He didn't want to see any talented skaters drop out because they couldn't afford a costume or new skates. He had two previous rink mates that left because they weren't making enough to justify the expense for the season. Yuri was a talented kid. He may need to work on his step sequences and presentation scores but he could make the grand prix with the right qualifiers. Mila and Georgi would be fine. Mila was placing top three in competitions consistently for the last couple of years and Georgi's family was Old Russian Money so neither of them worried Viktor.

Viktor also asked for a letters agency recommendation for his flat. He saw no reason to let it lie idle waiting for him to return when it could be making money for his investment fund. He would be losing a lot of endorsements by retiring and becoming a coach, as his accountant was very focused on. Viktor winced internally at the thought of lost advertisements and endorsements and the effect they would have on his financial stability. He would have liked a bit more in his nest egg before retiring without a new stream of income but he really couldn't continue on like this. He needed the change. He needed something  _more_ in his life than the monotony that skating had become. The last fun experience he had had in the last two years was the banquet with Yuuri Katsuki.

His meeting with his lawyer afterwards did not go smoothly. She was very confused as to why he would be retiring and advised him that this would be a very bad career move since his contracts with advertisers were based on his figure skating persona. She warned him that he might lose a few contracts and endorsement deals if he leaves skating. Viktor had gotten rather irritated at that. What was the point in paying for lawyers to manage his affairs if they would not accept his choices. His accountant had been the same. No one respected that this was his choice. He knew that no one wanted Viktor for Viktor, but rather for what he could do for them. His lawyer liked being able to boast she managed a five time world champion figure skated who had won two golds and a bronze at the Olympics for Russia and his accountant liked the bonus he earned from the high income Viktor provided year on year. 

His publicist was better in that she liked the angle of Viktor being struck with inspiration after watching the video of the Japanese skating ace, Yuuri Katsuki, skating his routine. She had successfully spun his antics as a teenager to make him seem more human and even more perfect. A fan claiming that Viktor had slept with her? Laughing it off with a "Viktor will be Viktor" which enforced his playboy persona. Viktor cutting his famous hair? Viktor wanted a fresh new look rather than him growing irritated at people  _constantly_ touching his hair without asking. She organised skating days with local children every time Viktor's image was tarnished by some rumour. She liked he was an easy client who was kind to his fans and also was attractive enough to pull off a charming playboy persona. When everyone loves you, people hire you for more events and you make more money.

But even she was confused as to why he was deciding to leave his career and everything for a video of one of a dozen people who had probably skated his routine.

"Is this really what you want though Viktor? I thought you seemed so happy when you skated?"

Viktor smiled slightly. 

"It's what I need, Anya."

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor spent the rest of the afternoon arranging his belongings into boxes for shipping to Japan. It almost shocked him at how little he wanted to bring along with him to Japan. The little russian doll set his parents bought him for his birthday the year before they died. The bust that his Mama had made of his Papa as a surprise for his birthday one year. His clothing and his books were really all he was bringing with him. He would see to ordering a bed when he arrived in Japan. It wouldn't do to insult his future parents by assuming their beds would be substandard. But Makkachin would take over any bed that wasn't big enough for four people. She was so greedy for such a little doggy. Her little paws would end up under his leg and she would let out the most pitiful whine ever until he kissed her booboo better. 

Seeing _the_ amount of boxes he had amassed by the end of the day, he was grateful that all he was bring personally was a change of clothes, his skates, and his phone.

His household items would be put into storage with his costumes from past seasons. 

His apartment looked different with boxes filling his bedroom. The open plan kitchen sitting room was bare but not uncomfortably so. It just highlighted to Viktor how few personal details he had added to the apartment in the last few years. He would enjoy filling his new room at the Katsuki Onsen with mementos of activities that he and Yuuri would do together.

 

* * *

 

"Oi! Viktor! I'm taking all your cherry piroshki! They taste bleugh by the way. You suck at cooking."

_Oh Yuri, I will miss you._ Viktor laughed at the teen taking the entire plate of piroshki Viktor had made for his rink mates. He used up everything in his fridge and freezer which led to borscht, a cheese plate, and a chicken, vegetable, and rice mixture to keep Yakov from yelling at them. The bags of Papas that Viktor had picked up also helped to calm Yakov's nerves.

Viktor took his small supply of vodka out later into the evening. Mila, Georgi, and Yuri were going to be leaving soon and Viktor would be breaking the news of his traveling to Japan after that. Viktor had used disposable plates and cups for this night rather than having to clean the dishes before going to the airport. He didn't want to explain to his rink mates why there was a lack of plates and glasses in his cupboards. He poured a glass for everyone, a small one for Yuri and a large one for Yakov.

"I have been looking back over my many years of skating and I want to thank the people closest to me for all of your support and happy moments you have given me. Like Georgi and I learning to apply eyeliner while Yakov yells at us for hogging the bathroom. Mila, when you cornered me one day and forced me to teach you the triple flip. Yuri, you sneaking Potya into practice was magical. The image of her and Makkachin each trying to run on the ice still warms my heart. Yakov, the best coach I have ever had. Your hugs have gotten me through a lot. Thank you. _Vashe zrodovye!"_

They all tossed back their vodka and laughed about memories from the rink over the years. Mila and Yuri were the first to leave, both getting tired and needing to be up for cross training in the morning. Georgi stayed for another hour, reminiscing the various competitions over the years.

Yakov sat in silence for five minutes after Georgi called an Uber to take him home.

"What are you planning Vitya? I can tell something is wrong."

Viktor took another sip of vodka before standing up.

"Walk with me Yakov. I'll explain on the way."

Viktor grabbed his coat and bag, thankful he had arranged for Makkachin's transport before his friends arrived. Yakov gave Viktor a strange look at his taking the bag of rubbish with them as they left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Viktor told Yakov of his plan to retire and leave Russia as he walked towards the taxi rank on the other side of the bridge.

Yakov, naturally, was upset and taken aback by Viktor's new plan.

"Vitya. Don't go! Stay here!"

Viktor could hear the unspoken  _follow the plan, continue skating, learn to coach under me, take over after me. Don't leave._

He turned to face Yakov, looking his former coach in the eye for the first time since telling him of his plans to retire.

"Yakov, you were the best coach I ever had. You always will be."

Viktor tried to say without words of his loneliness, his dullness, the lack of joy he had been feeling and how he needed this. He needed to leave skating for coaching. Walking towards his coach of over a decade and a half, he could see the lack of immediate acceptance and understanding in his face.

"If you walk away now you can never come back!"

Viktor could see his coach was hurting and he tried to help. He gave Yakov a half hug and a kiss on the cheek as he said goodbye to his mentor of so long.

"I'm sorry I can't do as you say this time."

Viktor turned and walked away from Yakov. Yakov snapped out of the sort of daze he was in since Viktor hugged him goodbye.

"You don't get to say that when you've never done as I said in the first place!"

Viktor turned. Yakov pointed his finger accusingly at him.

"You decide to leave and you won't even let me bring you to the airport? How ungrateful! You never listen! I always say Yakov can help you with anything but when you decide to LEAVE THE COUNTRY you decide to go it all on your own. Ungrateful! I'm driving you to the airport and you will listen as I tell you how bad an idea this is."

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Viktor telling Yakov that he was leaving led to an hour lecture on why following a boy to a different country to be his coach was a bad idea. And why deciding to be a coach without letting Yakov mentor him was an even worse idea. On the face of his words, Yakov sounded uncaring. But Viktor knew Yakov worried for him. You don't stay this long with a coach without both of you knowing each other better than most others. Yakov wouldn't ever force Viktor to do anything and Viktor trusted Yakov to give him advice for these ind of situations.

But Viktor knew Yakov was just smarting from the sudden change. Yakov didn't like sudden changes. He still uses a Nokia phone for goodness sake. Viktor probably should have eased him into it. But if he did, Yakov could have talked him out of it and Viktor  _needed_ this. He needed a change of scene, a change of pace, a change of something. Nothing he was currently doing was making him feel any better and, as he handed his plane ticket to the man at the boarding counter, he felt a weight lift off his chest. He felt hopeful. He felt  _happy._

He settled into his seat and sent Yakov a text before turning off his phone and going to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_"You should come visit Japan, Yakov °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° "_


	3. Dicks out for Katsuki Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Viktor arrives in Hasetsu and makes his presence known to Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a new chapter 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm currently doing masters degree in law and I'm getting lost in the amount of reading and writing that needs doing so finding time to write is super difficult :'(
> 
> I hope you like the chapter

Yuuri Katsuki greeted Viktor when he arrived in to Hasetsu station with Makkachin at his heels. 

 

_Well not exactly._

 

A wall of shiny posters filled with Yuuri Katsuki was the perfect way to greet Viktor after his long travels. Makkachin yipped in recognition of the person from the videos and pictures her owner has showed her the last few months and attempted to squirm out of Viktor's arms to jump excitedly at the posters. Viktor secured his hold on his fluffy puppy. Even having slept on the plane, he was tired and just wanted to meet Yuuri again, take a hot bath, and go to sleep. 

The information desk helpfully ordered Viktor a car to Yutopia Hotsprings. _It's strange here,_ he thought to himself. While people were glancing at him, no one had come up to him to ask for a photo or an autograph. It was slightly unsettling but not in an unpleasant way. It reminded him slightly of when Makkachin would give him her puppy dog eyes and he just  _knew_ that she had destroyed something or had left him a  _gift._ Something about the whole situation was just slightly off and he was glad for the speedy arrival of the car.

 

His first impression of Yu-Topia Katsuki was that it seemed homey. It looked like a place he would want to spend the rest of his life at, Makkachin chasing a ball in the courtyard and Viktor at Yuuri's side. The interior was no different. A middle aged man greeted him as he walked inside.

"Irasshaimase! Welcome to Yu-Topia Katsuki!"

Viktor had been to a lot of hotels in his life and yet he had never felt welcomed home like he felt just now."

 

"Hi! Oh," Viktor fumbled through the japanese phrasebook he bought in the airport when he realised he couldn't speak the local language, "Hajimemashite! I have a reservation for Viktor Nikiforov and my dog Makkachin."

The Asian man nodded his head quickly.

"Oh yes, our new guest. I am Katsuki Toshiya. Would you like to use the hotsprings? Excellent for travellers and soothing weariness from travel."

Viktor was not ashamed to admit he let out a little whine at that. The thought of a hot spring was magical to him. He had been to a few before whenever he was competing in Japan and had lamented the inability to replicate the way they could unlock his muscles after his time spent on the ice. He was only stopped from immediately running for the hot spring by the soft panting of Makkachin.

Toshiya seemed to sense his hesitation and the reason for it as he offered to get some food for Makkachin and take her outside to do her business. While Viktor wouldn't normally let just anyone handle Makkachin, Toshiya was related to Yuuri somehow so he figured he could trust him. 

"Please. But could you make her food small? She can choke if the food is too big since she eats so quickly. Also she prefers to go to the bathroom after eating rather than before. Arigato Katsuki-san."

Viktor let Makkachin down out of his arms, his chest getting tight. She was all he knew in this country. His belongings were still being shipped here. He hadn't even seen Yuuri yet even though according to Hisashi Morooka, an announcer that was particularly focused on Yuuri, Yuuri was at his home in Hasetsu. The only person he had met so far was who he presumed was Yuuri's father. 

Makkachin had no such concerns and eagerly jumped at Toshiya as soon as Viktor let her down. At fifteen, Viktor had thought it hilarious when his tiny puppy would jump into the arms of anyone new she met. By the time he realised he probably shouldn't allow that, Makkachin was too old to stop. He was somewhat surprised that she was still able to jump so high, considering it had been a good few years since she had met anyone new.

With Makkachin content and cared for, Viktor followed Toshiya's directions to where he could change and wash for entering the springs. It was so wonderful to take off the travel clothes and wash the airplane feeling from his body. His brain was already starting to relax, the familiar routine that each hot spring requires before bathing soothing his mind. 

He took a hot towel with him as he walked through the hot springs to try and find a more secluded area. He wasn't prepared to make small talk or even do anything than surrender to the tiredness of travel. There was a beautiful hot spring outside that had a little fountain that made Viktor he had his phone to instagram it. He sat down into the pool and felt each of his muscles just come undone under the soothing heat of the water. This was perfection. _This must be what happiness is_ , he thought, _a kind of floating feeling where the world doesn't exist and there's only the water taking away all of his tension._

 

The door he had only just entered through not five minutes ago suddenly burst open. The man of his dreams is staring right at him and saying his name. "Vi - Viktor"

_Yes! He remembers me!_

 

"Why are you here?"

 

_Shit_

 

_That is not what he is supposed to say to my grand gesture._

 

_What am I supposed to do now?,_ he panicked. _He was supposed to be happy to see me. I need to impress him, make him want me to stay._

Deciding that maybe Yuuri showing up early was a good thing and he could maybe impress him like the magazines all say, Viktor decides to stand up and make Yuuri unable to forget him this time.

 

"Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final."

 

Good. Show him how I can be useful on a professional level for him and advance his career. Yes.

 

"Huh. What?!??????"

 

The screaming was definitely not how Viktor had imagined this turning out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Viktor totally got the grand gesture idea from his research of how to make figure skating beauty Yuuri Katsuki - playboy extraordinaire - love me. Because let's face it, there are like 50 reddit threads, 100 Yahoo questions, and far too many tweets to count all lamenting that beautiful Yuuri Katsuki hasn't fallen in love with them and then slept with them. He just figured that adding in his penis would be a smart idea since Yuuri probably would like to know how Viktor's body looks. For reasons. 
> 
> Also since you don't get to see Makkachin meeting Yuuri, basically Makkachin is wearing a bright pink doggie parka - think Stammio Vicino colours - and Yuuri is just going outside to clear the snow and take Vicchan to the bathroom when a small pink blur jumps him and knocks him over. He still gets the momentary confusion of why is Vicchan smaller when he realises that this is not Vicchan and he has seen Makkachin in that parka on Viktor's instagram. Then we get the same scenario as canon but with the doggies saying hi to each other after Yuuri left them.
> 
> Once again I'm really sorry for the delay and I hope the chapter helps make up for it. I'll have more free time over Christmas so I'll try and post a few more chapters during then


End file.
